Eres ¿una Traidora?
by Annie Luna
Summary: Con la llegada de los chicos del Raimon al futuro, algunos capítulos de la vida de Akane que todos desconocían van saliendo a la luz uno tras otro y no de la mejor manera...
1. Los 4 lideres de Feida

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Aquí me reporto con una nueva historia, la cual se tratara de nuestros chicos del Go, lo que significa que mis asistentes serán los chicos Inazuma Originales**

**Haruna: bien, Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Any-san…**

**Aki: es propiedad de Level -5…**

**Natsumi: si,…**

**Touko: fuera….**

**Lika: de…**

**Fuyuka: ella…**

**Las 6: JESUS! NO VOY A DECIR ESO!**

**Annie: XDD con ustedes el Fic**

Todo dio inicio cuando los chicos fueron llevados a la base del Dorado y aceptaron unírseles. Pero había una chica que se sentía algo nerviosa en aquel lugar, en un principio trato de disimularlo, pero al pasar de las horas sintió un aura algo pesada a su alrededor, que causo un pequeño mareo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por las demás chicas del Raimon.

¿Te encuentras bien Akane-san? –le pregunto la más pequeña de estatura, llamada Kinako

Claro… solo fue un pequeño mareo –les dijo una sonrisa forzada la aludida

Debe ser por el viaje –dijo luego de pensarlo Midori

En ese caso no creo que a los chicos les importe si nos ausentamos un rato ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa Aoi

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron con algo de miedo por la respuesta las otras 3

Salgamos a dar una vuelta –dijo muy naturalmente- así no nos perderemos ¿no creen?

Es algo muy arriesgado –dijo Midori

Es verdad con todos los integrantes de FEIDA dándose vueltas –dijo Akane

Venga chicas, será divertido, además Akane, deberías salir de ese papel de niña buena –le dijo Kinako solo para convencerla

Chicas la cena esta lista! –dijeron Tenma, Fei, Tsurugi y Shindou mientras llegaban por uno de los pasillos

Ya vamos! –dijeron las 4 para luego pararse y dirigirse a la puerta y bueno cuando salieron los chicos tenía un cara como O/O y fue cuando las chicas notaron algo, estaban en camisón y ese no era el problema, no el tema era que eran bien pegaditos al cuerpo y tenían el mismo largo que sus trajes del Raimon, lo cual era algo incomodo

Etto… saben ahora que lo pienso se me quito el hambre –hablo luego de un silencio incomodo Akane- creo que me iré a dormir

Te acompaño, después de todo no me dejaras entrar a la habitación luego de que te duermas –le dijo Midori, mientras caminaban al cuarto que compartían

Entiendes rápido, buenas noche chicos y Kinako, Aoi… no hagan una tontería –les dijo la de trenzas para luego desaparecer por el pasillo con su amiga peli roja

Aguafiestas –dijeron al unísono Aoi y Kinako mientras se dirigían al comedor siendo seguidas por Tenma, Fei y Tsurugi

Vaya… y yo que quería verla otro rato antes de irme a dormir –dijo en un susurro casi hablando para sí mismo Shindou.

Después de todo luego de que sintió una extraña atracción por la chica de la época Sengoku, o como todos conocemos y yo personalmente odio Okatsu, se dio cuenta de que Akane no lo miraba con ese brillo característico en sus ojos, sino que lo hacía de manera desilusionada y luego de lograr que la loca de Beta le devolviera la memoria a los demás chicos del club, pudo conversar con Kirino, entonces…

_~Flash Back~_

_Se encontraban en la época de Juana de Arco y luego de conocer a la famosa chica debía admitir que se sentía decepcionado, la chica no era como todos los libros de historia la describían, solo era una chica normal, el punto no era ese, para su sorpresa su mejor amigo se llevaba de maravillas con ella y eso que no se conocían hace más de 2 horas…_

_Kirino, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –dijo el ex capitán del Raimon_

_Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo el chico de las coletas_

_Pues… como debes haber notado Juana es igual de tímida que Akane, por lo que me preguntaba ¿Cómo le haces? –dijo un tanto sonrojado el peli castaño_

_Ya veo… ¿quieres saber cómo me hice su amigo y como la saque de su "mundo"? –dijo muy divertido el peli rosa que ya se daba cuenta par adónde iba aquella conversación _

_Eh... Si, la verdad es que todos hemos notado que Akane no es de muchas palabras y bueno... Yo... -comenzó a tartamudear, pero se vio salvado gracias a la intervención de su amigo que entendió todo de inmediato_

_Ya veo, entonces ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Aka-chan? –le dijo _

_QUE!? Yo nunca la eh visto así, es solo que me preocupa –dijo tan colorado que le haría competencia al cabello de Hiroto, pero a la vez molesto por lo de "Aka-chan"_

_Sabes, lo peor que puedes hacer es negarlo, ya que en tu caso ella estará contigo toda la secundaria, en cambio yo luego de que consigamos el Mixi Max (o como se escriba) no la veré nunca más –dijo un tanto triste el oji celeste mientras de reojo miraba a Juana que conversaba alegremente con Akane y Kinako_

_Tal vez tengas razón –respondió luego de pensarlo_

_Comienza con cosas pequeñas, ayudándola con las bebidas o diciéndole buenos días o buenas noches, pero no como a todos si no que con una de tus sonrisas matadoras –le aconsejo Kirino sabiendo que lo último alteraría de los nervios a su amigo_

_KIRINO! –le regaño el doble de rojo _

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

Luego de ello todos se fueron a dormir, algunos un tanto extrañados porque ni Midori ni Akane, habían ido a cenar, pero lo dejaron pasar después de todo quizás las mujeres eran más sensibles a los viajes en tiempo...

Lo que ninguno supo fue lo que ocurrió a la media noche en el lado de FEDIA, los 3 altos mandos de Second Stage Children, estaban conversando, pero no de lo que ocurriría en el Ragnarok, si no que se habían reunido a conversar de algo mucho más importante…

Me alegra mucho que allá vuelto de su misión –dijo la única chica del lugar

Es verdad, querida, por fin FEIDA tendrá a sus 4 líderes –dijo el chico de lentes

Gillis, Meia tranquilos –dijo Saru mientras veía por una especie de globo de cristal- se levantó, creo que es hora de que los 4 podamos hablar luego de mucho tiempo

Es cierto –dijeron al unísono las manos derechas de los jefes de la organización

~En el límite donde se dividía Raimon y FEIDA~

¿Cuándo van a aparecer ese trío de locos? –se preguntaba mentalmente la fotógrafa

Sabemos que no puedes vivir sin nosotros, pero pudiste esperar un rato ¿no? –le preguntaron los 2 muchachos

Si, si como sea –dijo Meia mientras rodaba los ojos, de cierta forma agradecía que ella hubiera vuelto antes de volverse loca, luego de aguantar a ese par- Isis, me alegro de que hallas vuelto –concluyo mientras la abrazaba

A mí también me da gusto verte Meia –dijo la tal Isis mientras correspondía el abrazo

¿Cuándo anunciaras que volviste con nosotros? –pregunto Gillis mientras la abrazaba

Eso le corresponde a Saru ¿o no? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Si, es mi responsabilidad, lo haremos mañana –dijo con simpleza mientras le revolvía el pelo- me alegra que dejes de llamarte Akane Yamana y vuelvas a ser Isis

Es cierto, la líder del lado femenino de FEIDA ha vuelto –dijo Meia

Ahora somos los más fuertes –le apoyo Gillis

Me imagino que hiciste un buen trabajo como segunda al mando no es verdad –dijo Isis

Pues hice lo mejor que pude –dijo ella

Muy bien, por cierto mañana luego del partido tu y yo vamos a hablar, mira que ir a ver a Tenma y Aoi antes que a mi –recordó apuntando a Saru

Cla-claro –dijo el chico

**Annie: eso es todo!**

**Aki: queremos decirles que…**

**Lika: Akane de ahora en adelante se llamara Isis**

**Touko: pero no se preocupen lo pondremos al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Haruna: luego del aviso**

**Natsumi y Fuyuka: esperamos sus comentarios**

**Annie: Sayonara! Nos leemos**


	2. Bienvenida Isis!

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Recuerden que Akane será Isis mientras este con los chicos de SSC y con los del Raimon es su nombre normal **

**Las 6: Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Any-san, es propiedad de Level-5 si fuera de ella los chicos les darían una rosas a las chicas cada mañana**

**Annie: por cierto antes de que se me olvide, agradecimientos a Shimori Matsumoto por ser la primera en comentar (aplausos) sin más el segundo cap**

Era de mañana, eso todos lo sabían, pero algo los tenía nerviosos ¿Dónde se había metido la gerente de trenzas?

Venga ya, tranquilos ella puede cuidarse sola –dijo bastante enojada Midori

¿Cómo estas tan segura de ello? –le dijo Shindou el cual era el que más preocupado estaba y disimularlo ya no podía

Chicos, dejo una nota, está bien –trato de calmarlos Aoi sin éxito

¿CUÁL NOTA? –gritaron todos los chicos

Esta –dijo Kinako mientras se la daba a Tsurugi, el más normal en esta situación

_Querida Midori…_

_No te preocupes si no me encuentras en la cama cuando despiertes, fui a dar un paseo ¿recuerdas que ayer me maree? Debe ser por estar aquí tan encerrados… no te preocupes estaré a tiempo para el partido, pero si llegara uno cuantos minutos más tarde diles a los chicos del Primer Equipo que les deseo mucha suerte_

_Saludos, Aka-chan_

_PD: NO TOQUES MI CÁMARA! O TE ENTERAS!_

Aun así eso no explica nada –comenzó Fei

Es verdad, esto no es tan grande como para que se demore más de 1 hora –dijo Wandaba

Se demorará, si Akane-san no está con su cámara lleva siempre su cuaderno de bocetos y se pone a dibujar –contradijo Kinako

Es cierto se debió haber entretenido con algo –apoyo Aoi

Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Shindou, mientras pensaba en que podría estar su chica, pobre si supiera….

~Con Akane o Isis~

Me dijiste que hablaríamos luego del partido –dijo Saru algo dormido

Lo sé, lo sé, pero necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, para que el golpe no sea tan duro –dijo Isis

En primer lugar deberías vestirte como una SSC –dijo Meia

Es cierto, ya has vuelto –dijo Gillis mientras abrazaba a Meia

Hay veces en que su amor me da asco –dijo ella

A mí me daba asco porque no tenía con quien compartirlo –dijo pícaramente Saru

Cari, supéralo –dijo Isis- sabes que nada en frente de nuestros protegidos

¿Qué prote –pero se vio interrumpido

Está todo listo para mi revancha con Raimon –dijo Zarnak

Eso es bueno, pero retírate –dijo fríamente Gillis

Como digas –dijo Zarnak para luego irse muy enojado

Bien, Isis vamos a ponerte tu ropa normal para que te deshagas de ese ridículo uniforme –dijo Meia

Si, por favor es la ropa más rara que eh utilizado –respondió ella para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia a los chicos y retirarse conversando

Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué la mandaste a ella si la ibas a extrañar tanto? –le pregunto Gillis a Saru luego de que las chicas se hubieran alejado lo suficiente

No lo sé, supongo que confiaba más en ella, además no podía mandarte a ti o a Meia, son los que construyen nuestras armas y separados no sirven –fue lo único que respondió

No, me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué a 2 espías? –volvió a insistir

Él es la pieza clave en nuestro plan, el Dorado lo habría atrapado para interrogarlo, por ello era mejor mandarlo también, además Isis consiguió toda la información de los inicios del Raimon –dijo Saru

Comprendo –respondió para luego irse

~Con las Chicas de FEIDA~

Muy bien, ¿estas lista? –le pregunto Meia

Si, ahora salgo –dijo Isis

Se le podía ver con un vestido de color celeste casi del mismo color que el cielo, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una tela de color negro al igual que sus brazos donde tenía puestos unos guantes blancos, usaba unas botas del mismo color y con sus mismas trenzas con algunos mechones de color naranjo, digamos que utilizaba la misma ropa que Saru solo que en color celeste XD oh y antes de que se me olvide ella llevaba ese pañuelo en el cuello de color morado oscuro.

Muy bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a que Saru, te de aquello –dijo Meia luego de felicitarla

Claro, pero no recuerdo muy bien porque debemos utilizarlos –dijo Isis

Te explico, los 4 altos mando de FEIDA utilizan algo especial que los caracteriza en el caso de Gillis son sus lentes negros, en el de Saru eso googles raros que lleva en la cabeza, yo llevo este cintillo y tu claro llevabas por aquellos días una diadema como princesa árabe –finalizo la peli morada

Es cierto –le dijo la peli castaña con mechas naranjas- ahora lo recuerdo, lo siento, pero estar en esa misión durante 2 años, me ha afectado un poco

No te preocupes, ahora vamos con los chicos –dijo ella- por cierto- comenzó a hablar mientras caminaban- debiste haber visto a Saru en los primeros días, la verdad es que te extrañaba demasiado, de hecho siempre estaba observándote

Tanto así –dijo Isis mientras la miraba con sorpresa

Sep, de hecho creo que en algún momento considero ir a acompañarte –finalizo mientras abrían una de las puertas

Wow –dijo ella, no sabía el lado sentimental del gran líder

Oh ya volvieron –dijo Saru- me alegra

¿Dónde está Gillis? –pregunto Meia

Debe estar en el laboratorio –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Bien, me voy –y se retiro

Me alegra que te ellas puesto tu ropa común –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Lo sé, pero no pensé que me quisieras tanto –dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba –susurro en su odio

Tu tampoco, no sabes lo difícil que fue fingir estar enamorada de otro chico cuando solo tengo ojos para ti –le dijo de la misma manera

Unos ojos hermosos, de un color muy lindo, extrañaba mucho no ver esos ojos lavanda en la mañana –le dijo mientras se separaba un poco para quedar frente a frente, pero seguían abrazados

Y yo estañaba que me abrazaras, tu eres el único que puede dar abrazos tan cálidos a pesar de ser el líder… -pero la interrumpieron

Sé que me amas –dijo con arrogancia

¬.¬ tenías que arruinar el momento, ¿verdad? –le pregunto

^w^ yo también te quiero –dijo y le robo un pequeño beso el cual fue correspondido, pero de una forma muy rápida

Ha y para más remate, me robas un beso y tratas de irte –le dijo divertida

Es que debo darte tu regalo –le dijo el, pero ella no lo soltaba- ¿Qué ocurre?

Mi quiere vengarse –dijo de manera infantil

Y ¿Cómo? –le pregunto enternecido

Así –dijo ella y le robo un beso algo inocente, pero más duradero que el primero

Oye! Eso no es justo, solo yo puedo hacer eso –dijo para luego hacer un puchero

Bueno, yo pues pensaste mal ¬w¬ –le dijo cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda

En fin… tengo que darte esto –dijo el chico mientras le daba una pequeña cajita que en su interior traía una cadena de plata con el dije de una flor

Es hermoso… -dijo asombrada y a la vez maravillada

Bueno permíteme –dijo él mientras se lo ponía en la cabeza- Bienvenida a casa! Isis líder del lado femenino de Feida

Gracias, gran monarca –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Saru, Isis! Eso hora del partido –dijeron Meia y Gillis al unísono mientras abrían la puerta

Es la hora de la verdad entonces –dijo Isis a lo que los 3 asintieron para luego retirarse a las gradas especiales para ellos

~Con el Raimon~

¿Dónde está? –se preguntaba mentalmente Shindou cada 2 por 3

Tranquilízate de una vez –le dijo Beta

Es cierto, tu noviecita de trenzas ya está por llegar –le dijo Gamma

Pueden callarse –le pidió "amablemente" Alpha

Y el que tenía que calmarse era yo –se dijo para si Shindou mientras veía como esos 3 se ponían a discutir

~En el Campo~

Bueno, muchachos llego la hora –dijo Kidou

Si! –gritaron todos

Miren ya viene el engreído de Saru a dar su discurso –dijo Midori a lo cual todos rieron

**Annie: eso es todo!**

**Fubuki: esperamos sus críticas**

**Goenji: Kidou ¿Qué se sintió dar tu aporte de una oración al Fic?**

**Kidou: ¬.¬ te estas pareciendo a Fudou, siempre me hace la vida imposible**

**Annie: okey… quiero decir que esta es la pareja más rara que me eh inventado hasta ahora AkaneXSaru ¿Quién lo pensaría? Lo otro, no me maten a mí por arruinar el momento romántico, maten a Saru**

**Shindou: pero tranquilas chicas y chicos (con una de sus sonrisas matadoras) fuera del Fic, Aka-chan y yo somos pareja**

**Akane: O.O *¿Cuándo paso que no me entere?* (rueda los ojos) sueñe Shin-sama**

**Todos los Personajes de Inazuma: QUE!? **

**Akane: lo que oyeron, me canse de que él (lo apunta) no me haga caso, ME VOY A EEUU! (Se va a su casa por las maletas)**

**Chicas del Go: (con el fuego a Shindou) MAS TE VALE QUE TE DISCULPES SI NO QUIERES QUE LOS LECTORES VEAN CORRER SANGRE!**

**Sus novios: querida, tranquila, no creo que se vaya…**

**Annie: okey terminare aquí, miren que tengo que golpear a Shindou, ir por Aka-chan y terminar mi tarea XDD**


	3. Poco a Poco

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Recuerden que Akane será Isis mientras este con los chicos de SSC y con los del Raimon es su nombre normal **

**Las 6: Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Any-san, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Shindou-kun nunca en la vida hubiera conocido a Okatsu-baka**

**Annie: no sé, si se nota un poco que la odio ¿verdad?**

* * *

POV de Akane… (Espero que se escriba así)

Muy bien, era ahora o nunca… Saru ya comenzó a hablar con el "público" y puedo ver claramente a todos los miembros de Raimon. De cierta forma me alegra que Kinako, Midori y Aoi estén con ellos, serán las únicas que puedan hacerlos entrar en razón de que no… volveré… ¿Qué me pasa? Acaso yo ¿estoy llorando? No eso no puede ser… hace ya varios años que no suelto ni una sola lágrima….

¿Te encuentras bien? –oí que me pregunto mi mejor amiga

Claro, Meia –le dije fingiendo una sonrisa, después de todo no quería preocuparla

Luego, de esto, todo volverá a la normalidad, tu tranquila –me aseguro Gillis

_Y ahora quiero que conozcan a alguien muy especial para mí… -_escuche hablar a Saru, no puedo creer que se allá pasado tan rápido el tiempo… bueno eso no importa ya… llego mi hora y solo espero que los chicos puedan entenderme luego de que mis amigas les cuenten toda la verdad…

_Les presento a mi prometida y futura madre de mis hijos –_volví a oír a Saru, habían veces que ese chico se pasaba… si nos casaríamos, pero que lo dijera así… puedo asegurar que estoy completamente roja

Chica, cálmate… estas como un tomate –dijo riéndose de mi Gillis, la verdad si no fuera el novio de Meia lo habría matado ahí mismo o al menos lo dejaría inconsciente

Bien, es tu turno, buena suerte –y eso fue lo último que oí antes de salir….

* * *

POV de Shindou…

_¿A quién se refería Saru? _sus palabras no lograban salir de mi cabeza… ¿prometida? ¿Madre de sus hijos?... ese chico de verdad estaba loco… un momento… ¿Isis? Ese es el nombre de su "novia" vaya que nombre tan raro… ¿¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!? ¡ESA CHICA ES AKANE! Okey oh hoy no era mi día o de verdad que estaba alucinando…. No puede ser ella ¿o sí?

* * *

POV Normal

La verdad de las cosas es que los chicos del Raimon no creían lo que oían de verdad, eso tenía que ser una broma… ¿Akane?... una ¿SSC?... y peor aún ¿líder femenina de Feida? Eso sí que tenía que ser un grave error, pero al parecer las que estaban más calmadas era ellas, las únicas 3 chicas del equipo… sabían la verdad desde un principio ¿Cuál era? Pues… eso lo diría Wandaba... no ellas, no estaban de humor para aceptar un cuestionario

Isis, lo digo en frente de toda esta gente –hizo una pausa- me alegra de que estés aquí luego de tu misión de 2 años –finalizo el capitán de The Lagoon

A mí también me alegra Saru –dijo la "nueva" Akane- la verdad es que ya extrañaba estar en casa –luego sonrió de forma tétrica- ahora que estoy de vuelta –miro a todas las chicas- señoritas de Feida, como su líder, les digo que con mi regreso las cosas cambiaran… así que quiero que ustedes –apunto a las chicas de la cancha- demuestren lo que valen

HAGAN PEDASOS AL PRIMER EQUIPO DE EL DORADO!–dijeron al unísono ambos líderes…

HAI! –se escuchó de parte del equipo que jugaría dentro de unos minutos

Luego de esto ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y fueron adentro donde los esperaban los amantes, bajo la mirada atónita de los que fueron amigos de la chica

Muy bien –dijo Meia- me alegra de que esos enanos se hayan enterado de todo

Es cierto, al fin estamos completos –le apoyo Gillis

Te equivocas –dijo cortante Saru

Es cierto aún falta _él _–dijo Isis- cari, es hora devuelve la memoria

¿Estas segura? No sería mejor al final del partido –preguntaron los otros 3

Si queremos que el equipo de Tsurugi pierda debe ser ahora –dijo la chica

Está bien –dijo Saru, para luego pararse e ir al lugar donde había estado junto a su novia, para dar las ordenes, pero ahora Fey recordaría todo… y por fin serían invencibles

* * *

~Con el Raimon~

FEY! ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto Tenma, aunque no lo escucharan

_Ya comenzaron-_ pensaron Aoi, Midori y Kinako… si Aka-chan había vuelto a ser una SSC ellas deberían pronto comenzar a seguir sus órdenes y quedarse en el futuro… tal como se lo habían prometido anteriormente

Fey, te… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto con una voz temblorosa Kinako, o al menos eso trataba después de todo ella sabía al igual que las otras 2 que esto ocurriría en algún momento

_No puede ser, esa chica se está pasando… porque justo a mitad del primer tiempo… ya es suficiente que vayamos perdiendo 4-0 –_pensó Midori mientras veía a Saru desde ese súper balcón que tenía…

_Esto no es bueno, a Asurei y a mí se nos complica más revelarle que somos sus padres, piensa Kinako debe haber alguna salida –_se decía mentalmente la peli miel

_Aka-chan, tu tranquila, te apoyaremos con esto, pero ¿no podía ser de otra forma? –_se reclamaba mentalmente Aoi

Un momento y Fey lanza el balón hacia su propia portería –dijo el presentador- y ahora se retira de la cancha….

_5-0 ¿Qué harán ahora eh chicos? _ -se preguntó Isis para sí misma, la situación le divertía de sobremanera y pensar que la creyeron como la más inocente y dulce ¡BAH! Tonterías demostraría todo lo que tenía que dar, solo necesitaba una ligera ayudita… y permiso de cierto chico, cosa que no le costaría nada conseguir… tecleo en su celular un mensaje y lo envió, necesitaba poner en marcha su plan con o sin la ayudad de los demás SSC… y ya tenía a su equipo no por nada se les conocía como "Princesas de los Cristales"

Pobre de Tenma y los demás, no tiene idea en el lio que se metieron –susurro Isis siendo escuchada por Meia, la cual no dijo nada después de todo conocía y apoyaba a la perfección los planes de su señora

* * *

~Con el Raimon, luego del Partido~

Esto…. Es ridículo, Akane-san no puede ser una Second Stage Children ¿o sí? –preguntaba aún en shock Kariya

Pues lo es, pero de ellos nos debemos preocupar después –dijo luego de estar pensando Kinako

Es verdad ahora lo importante es que tu Shindou, ganes el siguiente juego –le apoyo con el ceño fruncido Midori

Si no ganas, estamos perdidos –dijo muy calmada Aoi

Pareciera que no les importa lo que le pase a Akane –dijo muy enojado Shindou- no son amigas

Si, lo somos, pero ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones…. –dijeron las 3 chicas

Algo saben… ¿Por qué no nos cuentan? –les dijo con mucha astucia Tsurugi

^-^ no sé de qué me hablas –dijo asiéndose la tonta Kinako- _deberemos tener más cuidado con lo que decimos, si no queremos arruinar nada_

¬.¬ habla –le reto Tsurugi, para luego salir persiguiéndola por todo el complejo

^-^'' me dan pena… -comento Kirino

Parecen pareja –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Shinsuke

Tenma! ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunto Taiyo ignorando olímpicamente el comentario del pequeño con la banda celeste en la cabeza

Fui a hablar con Fey… -dijo con una mirada triste el capitán de Raimon Eleven

CUENTA! –le pidieron o más bien ordenaron todos los chicos mientras Midori y Aoi se escapaban para salvar a Kinako

Bueno… -comenzó el pequeño y entonces…

* * *

Flash Back!

_Fey… espera! –pidió el castaño_

_Tenma –dijo sorprendido y luego bajo la mirada- ¿Qué quieres?_

_¿Por qué? A ti te gustaba el soccer ¿porque cambiarte ahora de lado? –le dijo el peli castaño con cuidado, no quería herir a su mejor amigo _(**N/A: para mí son los mejores amigos… malditos de Level-5 TT-TT**)

_Yo…-comenzaba a hablar, pero nuestro amado antagonista apareció_

_Yo puedo explicar eso… -dijo Saru (_**¬…¬**_) la verdad es que Fey siempre fue uno de nosotros… le borre la memoria para no alterar su misión por lo que solo quedo su amor por el soccer…_

_Pero… eso significa que ya no jugará nunca más con nosotros –dijo muy desilusionado Tenma, tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran_

_Tenma –susurro Fey, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo así, se había vuelto casi su hermano_

_Es hora de irnos –dijo Saru también algo triste_

_Esperen…. Una duda más que me gustaría que me aclararan –dijo Tenma_

_Claro –dijo sin mucho interés el chico mono (_**Saru: OYE! Yo: es la pura y santa verdad… supéralo u.u**_)_

_¿Qué tiene que ver Akane-san o Isis en tus planes? –le pregunto algo enojado_

_Porque no se lo preguntas personalmente mañana –dijo el peli blanco_

_O puedes hacerlo ahora –dijo la aludida apareciendo solo Kami-sama de donde….- y en cuanto a ustedes 2 al laboratorio Gillis y Meia deben hacerle un chequeo a Fey_

_Hai! –dijeron ambos chicos para luego irse_

_Ahora, Tenma-kun, si es que no te molesta que te diga así ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo muy amable la chica de trenzas, le tenía mucha estima al pequeño era como su hermanito después de todo_

_Bueno… Akane-san…. O Isis ¿Cómo te digo? –fue lo que primero que dijo antes de ir al punto_

_Como más te guste, no importa –dijo con una sonrisa dándole la confianza para que siguiera_

_Bueno… ¿Qué tienes que ver con los planes de Saru? –dijo el peli castaño con mucha seguridad que nunca supo de donde saco_

_Solo puedo decir, por ahora que estoy tratando de proteger lo que más quiero en este mundo –dijo la chica con una mirada llena de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por el muchacho- y para lograrlo no me quedo de otra que unirme a Saru… yo la verdad lamento no habérselos dicho desde un principio, en especial a ti siendo el capitán, pero… si llegaba a hacerlo me habrían querido ayudar y es algo que debemos resolver solas…. –dijo ya con lágrimas retenidas Akane_

_¿Debemos? ¿No estás sola? –pregunto un poco nervioso_

_Claro que no… no creerás que poder hacer esto sola ¿verdad? –soltó una pequeña risa- como en todos los lugares… o situaciones necesitas de personas en las cuales confiar y yo tengo a 4 chicas que son mis mejores amigas y sé que no me traicionarían nunca… ellas me apoyaran y luego cuando todo esté solucionado, te prometo que iré a disculparme personalmente con los chicos y si me perdonan tal vez vuevla, ahora debo irme Tenma-kun prométeme que cuidaras muy bien de todos –dijo dándole la espalda para que no la viera llorar_

_Claro Aka-chan –dijo con sus ojos llenos de alegría, entendía perfectamente que en la vida había situaciones difíciles que debemos afrontar y quizás su amiga estaba pasando por una de ellas, por lo que no se metería y le daría todo el tiempo necesario…_

Fin del Fash Back

* * *

Eso no tiene sentido alguno –dijo Hamano

Claro que lo tiene –dijo Kirino- si queremos saber la verdad tendremos que esperar un poco

Pero, mientras más esperemos, menos podremos ayudarla –dijo decidido Shindou

No, no –dijo Tenma mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza, tenía que utilizar las palabras adecuadas, para no alterar a su sempai, después de todo era el que se dio cuenta primero (de los chicos) que el pianista estaba enamorado de la fotógrafa- ella dijo que no quería nuestra ayuda, además de que ha estado manejando esto por 2 años ¿Por qué deberíamos meternos en algo que no nos concierne?

Porque es nuestra amiga _aunque me gustaría que fuera algo más –_dijo y pensó Shindou

Yo puedo aclarar sus dudas –dijo Wandaba- ya que no puedo ser su entrenador, lo minimo que puedo hacer es explicarles la situación de Akane-san

Bueno todo inicio el 20 de septiembre… –dijo el Doctor Arno saliendo de ¿Quién sabe dónde? Mientras que Wandaba volaba por los aires y se iba a su rincón depre haciendo circulitos

* * *

**Annie: hasta aquí! Minna le agradezco por leer esto, por cierto las chicas me dejaron una carta… (La abre) bien dice: Any-chan, fuimos a EEUU a buscar a Akane-san ya que el idiota, llorón, ex capitán gracias a Dios no fue capaz de convencerla que se quedara… no te preocupes estaremos bien… con amor Aoi y Beta**

**Tenma: me quede solito TT-TT**

**Fey: yo igual TT-TT**

**Ambos: AKI-NEE!**

**Aki: (abrazándolos) ya, ya ellas los aman solo fueron por su amiga…**

**Juana: -.-'' y son los hombres quienes deben protegernos...**

**Meia: sep…**

**Midori: que se le va a hacer**

**Haruna: ¿una pijamada?**

**Kinako: see! ****Any-chan ¿vas?**

**Annie: (golpeando a Shindou) no puedo le pedí algo a este idiota (apuntando al chico) y no lo cumplió lo que significa que lo torturaré**

**Saru: manden sus torturas por comentarios…**

**Tsurugi: aparecerá un por cap al final**

**Shindou: TT-TT Sayo!**


	4. WTF? Son más Hentai que nosotros

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Recuerden que Akane será Isis mientras este con los chicos de SSC y con los del Raimon es su nombre normal **

**Touko: Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Any-san, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella Aoi no tendría **_**ese **_**peinado en el Galaxy**

* * *

Vamos Kinako, esto no es divertido, ¿puedes salir de donde sea que te escondiste? –dijo ya muy aburrido y a punto de golpear a alguien Tsurugi

_Sabía que debía haber tomado el camino de la derecha…. _–pensaba la peli miel mientras sentía como los pasos del "chico malo" se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde se escondía

Tsurugi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo la ojos lavanda

¿Akane-san? Oh vaya es usted… me alegra de que este bien –dijo con su típica sonrisa, pero esta vez llena de sinceridad

Pues gracias, ¿buscabas a Kinako? –le pregunto mientras veía el lugar donde se escondía su amiga y el chico se acercaba sigilosamente

La verdad si –dijo a tan solo 3 pasos de donde se encontraba la chica- pero creo que no está aquí…. Verdad Kinako-chan –dijo el chico mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la chica

Kya! Tsurugi-kun… je je hola… ¿Qué cuentas? –dijo la madre no oficial de Fey (*)

Bueno, me alegra de que la encontraras –le dijo mientras veía como esos 2 parecían una pareja de enamorados- ahora debo irme

Espere un momento Akane-san –pidió el peli azul- ¿Qué es lo que trama?

Yo no tramo nada –dijo la "prometida" de Saru- solo estoy tratando de proteger algo muy importante de esta época… es todo

KINAKO-CHAN! –gritaron las otras 2 gerentes faltantes

Aoi, Midori ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto muy sorprendida la nombrada

Bueno vinimos a buscarte, para que Tsurugi no te sacara información –dijo la novia no oficial de Tenma

Aoi ¿de qué información estás hablando? –dijo el chico con su ya característica personalidad

De… bueno… yo… etto –dijo muy nerviosa ya que admitámoslo la mirada de Tsurugi no ayudaba mucho a formular una buena excusa

Creo que debo decírtelo, no hay otra opción, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a los chicos ¿sí? –dijo la líder de Feida

Hecho –dijo el menor de los Tsurugi

Pues bien… yo soy de tu época, primero que todo y un matrimonio me confundió con una chica de esta época que murió protegiendo a su gente –comenzó ella, mientras los ojos del muchacho se iban abriendo de a poco por la sorpresa- entonces yo tuve que tomar su lugar para proteger a estas personas… y bueno necesitaba ayuda… por lo que se la pedí a los Second Stage Children… pero ¿sabes? Prometo decirte a ti y a los demás toda la verdad cuando termine el Ragnarok –dijo ella con sus ojos cristalinos

Comprendo -dijo luego de un largo silencio el delantero estrella del Raimon- pero ¿Por qué no nos pido ayuda a nosotros?

Simple –dijo Midori interrumpiendo por primera vez- ella quería protegerlos, es todo

Ahora vámonos Tsurugi-kun –dijo Aoi

Es cierto, los demás deben de estar preocupados –dijo esta vez Kinako, tomando de la mano al chico y tirándolo para que volvieran a la sala de reuniones

Nos veremos en 3 días para el siguiente partido –dijo la chica de trenzas para luego desaparecer…

Tsurugi… haznos un favor –dijo la chica de verde

Claro… ¿Qué ocurre Midori-san? –dijo con su humor por los suelos, bueno más de lo normal

Queremos pedirte que de verdad, pero con toda tu alma nos prometas que no dirás nada de lo que te comento Aka-chan –dijo Kinako mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada que solo obtienes de una chica cuando ya la tienes hartada de tu presencia

Cla-claro… no deben preocuparse, los Tsurugi's cumplimos nuestras promesas –dijo el chico luego de reponerse de la mirada amenazante de su mejor amiga, aunque lo negará

Muchas gracias, Tsurugi-kun, no te arrepentirás –dijo la chica del azul, Sorano Aoi

Muy bien, pero ¿qué le diremos a Shindou-sempai? –pregunto después de todo cuando el ex capitán del Raimon se enojaba, uno debía de tener mucho valor o ser un idiota como Tenma para poder hablarle o quitarle una idea de la cabeza

Ya verás –fue lo que simplemente dijo la peli anaranjada, para luego seguir caminando

* * *

~En Feida~

QUE TU!? QUE!? -dijo o más bien grito la peli morada

Si, le conté una versión ampliada de la situación, pero no tienes que gritar –dijo Isis

Pero… sabes que no debiste haber hecho eso –le dijo algo más calmada la peli larga

Lo sé, y si Saru, Fey o Gillis se enteran me matan –dijo la chica con mechas naranjas

¿Enterarnos de que? –preguntaron los 3 chicos anteriormente nombrados

De… que… yo… etto… -comenzó Isis a decir verdad esos 3 juntos daban miedo

De que ya las duchas grupales de los chicos están listas, luego del pequeño incidente del primer partido del Ragnarok –se apresuró a decir Meia lo cual no era una mentira, pero los 3 chicos notaron el nerviosismo de sus palabras

¿Y qué? –dijo Fey mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa, algo así como una picara- Saru y Gillis se bañan con ustedes ¿no?

NO! –dijeron las 2 chicas dejando paralizados de miedo a los 3 muchachos, ambas tenían el fuego a su alrededor y una venita a punto de explotar en su cabeza

¿Entonces no te gustaría bañarte conmigo? –dijo con una sonrisa seductora Gillis

¿Y a ti conmigo Isis? –le dijo de igual manera el capitán de The Lagoon

HENTAI! –gritaron ambas y los golpearon en la cabeza

AU! PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA!? TODO FUE IDEA DE FEY!? –dijeron ambos chicos perdiendo la tranquilidad que los caracterizaba

FEY! –dijeron ambas chicas muy enojadas, pero reitero más bien parecía un grito- DOBLEMENTE HENTAI! –y al igual que con los otros 2 ellas lo golpearon en la cabeza

JA JA JA –reían escandalosamente los otros 2

Además de que te preocupas –dijo Isis cruzando mirada con Meia, la cual entendió perfectamente, si ellos querían jugar a que sus mentes eran pervertidas, ellas no perderían

Es cierto, yo no me bañaría con otra persona que no fuera con Isis –dijo Meia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Es cierto, pero como ahora nos iremos a bañar, ¿crees que puedas jabonarme la espalda? –dijo ella mientras aparecía un fondo con rosas, al estilo de los hermanos Hiitachin de Ouran

Pero… Isis se suponía que no dirías esas cosas en público –dijo ella "sonrojada"- _la magia del maquillaje _–pensó la peli morada

Lo sé, pero no me pude resistir –dijo ella mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Meia y antes que nada vio de reojo a los otros 3, los cuales estaban con un derrame nasal

ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA! –gritaron Gillis y Saru

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA –comenzaron a reírse ambas chicas

WTF!? –dijeron los 3

¿De verdad pensaron que nosotras hacíamos Yuri? –dijo divertida Meia

Chicos, chicos –dijo Isis mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación y levantaba sus brazos- tienen mucho que aprender, nunca nos podrán ganar en insinuaciones

Es verdad, parecemos de mentes inocentes, pero desde que comenzamos a leer Fanfic's, todo cambio –dijo la novia de Gillis mientras se reía

¿Qué es un Fanfic? –preguntaron al unísono los 3 chicos

Eso lo verán en otro Fic, que la autora tiene en mente, adiós –dijeron ambas chicas para salir de escena y debo decir que les "pague" para que hicieran la propaganda. Bueno hay que ser sinceros solo les prometí un One-Shot a cada una con el amor de su vida -.-U

Ah esperar entonces mis amigos –dijo el líder principal de los SSC, más conocido como Saru

Seee… -dijeron los otros 2, quienes aún estaban sorprendidos por la "escenita" que sus amigas les habían actuado, así que nota mental para ellos… no creerse nunca más que los chicos tienen unas mentes más pervertidas que las chicas, ya que en algunos casos pueden demostrarte que no ._.

* * *

~Con el Raimon~

ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SE HIZO EL INTERESANTE SOLO PARA CONTARNOS DE LA INFANCIA DE AKA-CHAN! –estallaron gritando todos los chicos al Doctor Arno el cual solo reía de forma nerviosa y ponía sus brazos delante de su pecho en posición de defensa.

Menos Shindou porque era el enamorado, Kirino porque quería saber un poco más de la infancia de su mejor amiga, Tenma porque se parecía a una de las telenovelas que veía a veces con Aki-nee y bueno las chicas porque… son chicas (**._. Lamento mis queridas lectoras/es que hayan leído mi lado machista, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que poner**) y Tsurugi porque primero estaba pensando en las palabras de Akane y bueno como es el "chico malo" no puedo rebajarse a gritarle a un pobre anciano

¿Pueden callarse? Está llegando a la parte donde me conoció –dijo Kirino muy emocionado

Nos conoció querrás decir –dijo amenazante Shindou y fulminando con la mirada a su amigo

No, porque yo a ti no te conocía todavía –dijo con simpleza el chico de coletas- a Aka-chan la conozco desde Primero de Primaria, además somos vecinos y cada domingo como no hay entrenamiento salimos a dar un paseo

Ù.ú y…. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? –dijo el pianista

¿Cuándo me preguntaras? –contesto el chico solo para hacer enojar aún más (**si eso era posible**) a su amigo

PAR DE IDIOTAS! SILENCIO! –dijo a la única chica que todo hombre o macho que se respeta debe tener un sano respeto, Midori- mírenla… si se veía tan tierna mi amiga a los 6 años cuando aún tenía su cabello corto

Es cierto, se veía muy bonita cuando su pelo le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus orejas –dijo el peli rosa que estaba con estrellitas en los ojos al igual que la peli naranja

¬.¬ no se veía bonita…. –comenzó Shindou, pero como Tenma es, bueno Tenma no espero a que su sempai terminara y lo interrumpió

¿Cómo no se va a ver bonita sempai? –dijo inocentemente- se veía muy adorable de hecho cuando conocí a Aoi a los 6 años, pensé que era tierna, pero creo que Akane-san le gana

Es cierto! Ella es muy bonita, pero creo que se sacaría más partido si se dejara el pelo suelto –opino la mejor amiga de Tenma- de hecho tendría muchos más chicos enamorados de ella, de los que ya tiene ¿sabían que recibe más de 10 confesiones a la semana? –okey lo último era un mentira, pero lo que no era falso era que Akane era muy popular entre los chicos al igual que Kinako, Midori aunque lo negara y ella misma… ahora veríamos hasta donde aguantaba el chico de cabellos castaños con el peinado estilo Haruna

Concuerdo –dijeron al mismo tiempo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas Tsurugi y Kinako, claro que entendieron que la pregunta era para molestar a Shindou y obviamente sabían que era mentira ya que una vez…. Kinako recibió la confesión de un chico y digamos en resumidas cuentas que termino en el Hospital, cortesía de Tsurugi, aunque el chico dijera que no lo había visto nunca en su vida… si eso hacía el dueño de "Espadachín Lancelot" no queremos saber que podría llegar a hacer el dueño de "Shosua Maestro" (**corríjanme el nombre de los avatares, porque no me acuerdo muy bien**)

¬…¬ okey chicos podemos terminar de ver esto –dijo Shindou conteniendo las ganas de matar a su mejor amigo y al delantero estrella

Okey…. –dijeron todos mientras les salía un gotita a lo anime y se alejaban un poco de Shindou, ya que el aura demoniaca que desprendía daba mucho miedo

* * *

**Annie: (*) bueno eso es porque en el Fic todavía no aclaramos que Kinako es la mamá de Fey y bla bla bla**

**Touko: por cierto, ya que las chicas están terminando un informe para no sé qué… -.-U que yo tengo listo… les cuento que**

**Kidou: este es el regalo de Any-san para ustedes por ser su cumpleaños…**

**Touko: ^-^ Yuuto… yo iba a decir eso**

**Kidou: lo siento, pero las chicas te necesitan, amore**

**Touko: ¬.¬ ¿y porque no las ayudas tú?**

**Kidou: U.O ya lo hice, pero te acompañare (le toma la mano y se la lleva)**

**Annie: O.o okey y ahora me siento forever alone, pero bueno FELIZ 14 PARA MI! **


	5. ¡¡¡Unión! Zarnack y El Dorado

**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! Recuerden que Akane será Isis mientras este con los chicos de SSC y con los del Raimon es su nombre real**

**Touko: Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Any-san, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella sabríamos más de Minori**

**Minori: ¬.¬ HEY!**

**Annie: u.u pus es verdad**

* * *

Todo estaba preparado, todos estaban muy nerviosos después de todo si perdían este partido, el Raganarok terminaba y no podrían recuperar a Akane (**lo cual le importaba a Shindou XD, los demás confiaban**) así que el segundo equipo del Dorado hizo su aparición...y como era obvio tuvieron una pequeña pelea, pero se callaron al notar la presencia de una pareja...

Oh mis oponentes... ¿son ustedes?... esto sera corto y aburrido -dijo la capitana de Giru

Tu eres... tu estabas con Saru -dijo Shindou muy sorprendido

Así que me recuerdas -dijo Meia mientras se reía

Es obvio, Meia -dijo Gillis haciendo que la chica lo mirara y que luego apareciera un fondo con burbujas rosas y la tipica música del amor, Gillis tomaba la mano derecha de Meia con su mano izquierda mientras se arrodillaba con su mano izquierda "como un gran pensador" apuntaba al techo y la chica su mano izquierda la llevaba al pecho y aparecía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- una vez que tu fuerza y belleza son vistas, nunca se olvidan

Wow! Gillis -comenzo la peli lila muy enternecida- tu también, tu cabello se ve lindo hoy-dijo Meia mientras su mano libre la pasaba por la cara de su amado y este a su vez levantaba la vista... luego el fondo desaparecía y ambos se iban caminando desprendiendo corazones

U-u ¿Que a sido todo eso? -dijo Kurama un tanto nervioso

u-u ¿Y que pasa con ellos? -pregunto Kariya un tanto incomodo

El amor sempai -dijo Aoi quien estaba junto a Tenma y Shinsuke

Cuando la chica del azul dijo eso todos los hombres la miraron como si estuviera loca y Beta y Orca le dieron la razón con la mirada

Al parecer el oponente del segundo juego sera Giru -dijo Einamu mirando a Alpha

Esos 2 son Meia y Gillis -comenzó a relatar Alpha- Son respectivamente el primero y segundo al mando en el sector de inteligencia de Fader (**me equivoque no era Feida, era Fader... je je -.-**)

Eso es un problema -reconoció Gamma

¿Que cosa? -pregunto muy interesado Tenma

Ellos son también los creadores de las armas de guerra de Fader -respondió Gamma- no se de lo que serán capaces y también las tácticas de guerra de Fader son de la clase más alta, no se pueden comparar con el equipo de Zan, del primer partido -concluyo el chico de peinado a lo Goenji

¿Sera que has perdido la confianza en la victoria? -se burlo Beta consiguiendo que Gamma la mirada algo aturdido

¿Tienes miedo? -apoyo Orca

¿Con quien se creen que están hablando? -respondió tan arrogante como siempre- te daré un pista, no interrumpan el ritmo del partido, no quiero perder un partido ganado -concluyo Gamma

Yo digo lo mismo -dijo Beta con su personalidad tímida- ¿me podrías hacer ese mismo favor a mi? tu también, Alpha

No voy a responder -dijo sencillamente el primer capitán de Protocolo Omega

Me acabas de responder -le dijo la chica mientras se burlaba

¿Vamos a estar bien con ellos? -pregunto Kurama a Shindou

Al menos si tuviéramos a la onceaba fuerza -dijo Kariya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Pero... aunque lo lograramos, Fey se fue -dijo Shinsuke un tanto deprimido

Vamos a estar bien -dijo muy seguro de sus palabras Tenma- Fey volverá, ¡estoy seguro!... porque Fey es nuestro amigo

Si eso llegara a pasar tenemos que descubrir quien es el onceavo -dijo Kurama

La onceava fuerza -se escucho decir a una voz un tanto familiar- el jugador de todas las posiciones que controla el viento caliente y truenos violentos -termino de decir haciendo que todos se dieran la vuelta

AKANE!? -gritaron todos

Isis... ¿no querrán decir? -pregunto Saru que venia a su lado, ambos tomados de la mano como Meia y Gillis

¿que haces tu aquí? -dijo muy enojado Shindou por la situación... el seria el único quien podría tomarle la mano a la chica de trenzas

No sean exagerados -dijo ella- solo vinimos a avisarles que el partido esta por comenzar -respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos, se soltaba de la mano de Saru, lo cual alivio un poco a Shindou y comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por el peli blanco- espero que estén preparados -susurro al pasar al lado del pianista

Tienen 10 minutos para salir a la cancha -dijo con voz firme para todos, Saru, mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y se iban de la misma forma que Gillis y Meia

Daisuke-san -llamo Aoi a la pequeña piedra luego de un incomodo silencio en que Shindou se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a alguien- el onceavo, ¿puede ser eso que nombro Akane-san?

¡Exactamente! -dijo mientras salia de la pequeña bolsa- si quieres saber es aquel muchacho, el enemigo Zarnack -mientras sorprendía a todos los del Raimon y hacia que los del El Dorado lo miraran interesado

¿Zarnack? espere, ¡por favor! -pidió Shindou con su voz algo más calmado- ¿se refiere a que el onceavo es un enemigo?

Sentí una fuerza como un viento caliente y truenos violentos que vienen de él -dijo muy serio el abuelo de Endou- si se convierte en nuestro aliado, puede ser que el equipo se complete

Es verdad -apoyo Tenma- pude sentir una fuerza increíble viniendo de él

Me imagine que dirías eso -dijo el personaje en cuestión

Zarnack -dijo Tenma muy sorprendido- ¿porque estas aquí?

No me gusta la forma en que _ellos _hacen las cosas -dijo con simpleza el aludido, refiriéndose a Fader- si la manera de elegir entre ellos y El Dorado, prefiero seguir con el viejo (el jefe de El Dorado) así que pueden contar conmigo -dijo muy decidido mirando a todos

¿Que? ¿así que tu eres nuestro amigo? -dijo Tenma sorprendido y contento mientras se apuntaba

¡No digas tonterías! ¡nunca aceptare eso! -exclamo Gamma enfurecido

Yo también estoy en contra -dijo Shindou apoyando a Gamma- no se puede confiar en él...

Lo siento, pero ya lo decidí -dijo Zarnack, cerrando ambos ojos

Bueno, espera Zarnack -dijo la piedra Chrono asiendo que el nombrado abriera uno de sus ojos y sonriera- de verdad tu fuerza es increíble, pero si no haces lo que yo digo no servirá para nada

Me lo imagine -dijo el chico, pero luego entendió- hmn ¿un inútil?

Te reconozco como como uno de los mejores once de todos los tiempos -dijo el ex entrenador de los Pequeños Gigantes- tienes el potencial, si sigues mis ordenes, ¡aprenderás mucho!

Me niego -dijo el ex rival del Raimon

¿¡QUE!? -grito sorprendida la piedra

Señor piedra, al parecer usted, por alguna razón, sabe mucho acerca de mi verdadera fuerza -dijo algo enojado y retándolo- voy a mostrar en el siguiente partido que mi fuerza es una de los mejores once de todos los tiempos

El quiere jugar en el próximo partido -reconoció Tenma, más para si que para los demás

Has lo que quieras, tu no escucharas nada de lo que te digamos -dijo el entrenador del segundo equipo

Imagine que dirías eso -dijo el "chico malo"

En ese mismo momento en Fader...

¿Crees que hicimos bien en ir a ver al Raimon? -le pregunto Isis a Saru

Pos supuesto, pero abría sido más divertido si hubiéramos ido los 5 -dijo el chico mono mientras cerraba ambos ojos y sonreia como solo el sabia hacerlo

No inventes... -dijo Fey- déjalos tranquilo mucha sorpresa tendrán al enfrentarse a mi en el tercer juego

Y más te vale que ganes -dijeron al unisono los amantes

Prepárense -ordeno Isis- el partido comenzara dentro de poco

* * *

**Annie: y eso es todo!**

**Touko: (con un ramo de rosas) nos vemos**

**Annie: ¿quien te dio eso?**

**Touko: O.O ettoo... O/O Yuu-chan**

**Annie: WTF!? ¿Kidou Yuuto te dio eso?**

**Kidou: ¬.¬ algún problema con eso**

**Annie: LOS MAYAS TENÍAN RAZÓN!... EL FIN SE ACERCA! (se va corriendo)**

**Touko y Kidou: ._.'' okey... dejen sus comentarios Sayo!**


End file.
